


Scooby-Doo: Mystery Acadamia

by AlsendDrake



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Scooby Doo Fusion, Animals With Quirks (My Hero Academia), BAMF Daphne Blake, Daphne wants to be a hero, Fred wants to be a cop, Gen, Scooby Doo Style Mysteries & Hijinks, Shaggy wants to be a Cook, Talking Animals, The Humans in the Gang are quirkless, Velma wants to be a detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsendDrake/pseuds/AlsendDrake
Summary: MHA/Scooby Doo CrossoverOf the gang, only Scooby may have a quirk, but they won't let that stop them! Driving across country, the gang intends to spend a gap year preparing for their preferred colleges, tasting foods and solving mysteries along the way, unaware of the League of Villains in Japan, or how it could possibly affect them.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Scooby-Doo: Mystery Acadamia

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another thing. Sorry for being so long, but college sucked and then I've just been... out of it. Either unable to work up the energy to rite, or when I do, I get nothing, even if I can think of stuff perfectly fine while at work, unable to write.
> 
> Anyways, here's a crazy idea I had after having watched Mystery Incorporated and also catching up on MHA in the last months. Not quite a start, but chaining their bios together is how the gang gets to their cross-country mystery solving trip.

The Gang:

Name: Scoobert "Scooby" Doo

Quirk: Language. Allows the quirk's owner to undertand and be understood by anything with a language. While Scooby inherited his father's quirk, he aslo recieved a minor boost to intellegence from his mother's quirk.

Background: Son of Patricia and Roderick Doo, Scooby and his parents are rare quirked animals. Roderick's quirk is the same as his son's, Language, though due to book learning, and spending time with Patricia, he is more intellegent than a non-quirked dog, though much of his life he lived as a pet. Patricia's quirk is another appearance of the High Specs quirk, giving her super-intellegence. Like Nezu, she can speak english due to this boosted intellegence, though her clothing choises are limited due to still being quadripedial. She doesn't talk about her past, and while she's told scooby some things, he could tell she wasn't telling the truth.

Scooby grew up as best friends with Norvile Rodgers, better known as Shaggy, and thanks to his language quirk and influence his mother's High Specs quirk gave her, Scooby attended elementary school with Shaggy.

Name: Norvile "Shaggy" Rodgers

Quirk: Quirkless

Background: Like the other humans in the gang, Shaggy is Quirkless, though he could care less. He had already been bullied by kids due to the fact he had no interest in being a hero when he grew up, it never bothered him. He never let it hurt his stride no matter what they tried, picking on his strange profesion target, the fact he was quirkless, or even how much he ate. Eventually the kids grew tired of picking on him, and tried to target scooby, a mistake that people in coolsvile still call "The Lecture of October" where Patricia came down on the kids (and the school for alloing it to go on) HARD, and resulted in a restructuring of school staff.

When the pair moved onto middle school, they met another student who didn't wish to be a hero, Fred Jones.

Name: Frederick "Fred" Jones

Quirk: Quirkless

Background: Fred always had a strong sense of justice, but also a solid head on his shoulders. While he knew being a hero likely wasn't in the cards for him, due to his lack of a quirk, he never let that deter him, as he worked hard for the next best thing. Law enforcement. While good at sports, and coasting by in the school pecking order by that, the fact he wanted to be a cop instead of a hero earned him no friends. Luckilly in middle school, he made friends with Scooby and Shaggy after telling someone off for trying to bully the two. Fortionately, Scooby's mom's Lecture would never be forgotten, and nobody wanted the humiliation of being on the recieving end of THAT.

Soon enough, the three were going to high school, where they met another student persuing Law Enforcement. Velma Dinkley.

Name: Velma Dinkley

Quirk: Quirkless

Background: They say Velma Dinkley couldcode before she could speak. They say wrong, of course, because even if she's smart, she was still a kid. Though saying she could code before she was in middle school would be right. Velma had always been the loner, and when she did interact, it was mostly with the nerdier kids. ue to this, Velma actually managed to make it all the way to middle school with the other kids, and even teachers, assuming she just had an intellegence quirk. When in middle school, a few bullies tried to pick on her, but every time they tried someone would hack into the school intercom and play recordings of the bullying. Of course, nobody could prove it was Velma, and she was always accounted for at the time of the recordings (And also she did it for any casses of bullying she heard of). Oddly enough, even now, that school is bully free, possibly fearing the revenge of Dinkley.

In high school, she made friends with the other outcasts of the school, the quirkless boys and the dog with a quirk. Her desire to be a detective letting her fit into the group easilly, she made easy friends with Fred, and soon figured out how to help Shaggy and Scooby with their work, helping them become good students.

Finally out of High School, the four friends planned to take a year off before Shaggy and Scooby presue a cullinary job and Fred and Velma go to police accademy. For that gap year, the four saved up to buy and repaint a van, and to help Shaggy and Scooby would go on a road trip across the country so they can try making (And tasting) all they can, and to help Fred and Velma, they would solve any mysteries they stumbled across, the wackier (and thus less likely a hero or the cops were working on it) the better!

What the gang WEREN'T expecting was to find a fifth member in the first mystery they solved: Daphne Blake.

Name: Daphne Blake

Quirk: Quirkless

Background: Daphne had her life planned from when she was 3. She would get her quirk, then train hard and attend Heria Heroics College like her parents, the hero duo Flashpoint. Unfortionately, when she was 5, she started her list with an x, when she was diagnosed Quirkless. However, she was a Blake, and wouldn't let that stop her! She started training, working hard, and training even harder. Pushing her mind and body to their sharpest, becoming a force to be reckoned with. Her training paid off, and everyone she knew were confident she'd do great, quirk or no. She had worked hard, and even her parents believed in her.

Unfortionately, quirk discrimination was indeed alive and well, and she was not only not accepted, but when a mystrious ninja caused trouble for the school, she was the first to be accused. Fortionately for her, just then a multi-colored van with "The Mystery Machine" drove up, and three teenaged sleuths (and a quirked dog) stepped out to investigate the commotion. Eventually they solved the mystery, and additionally, the results of the test was found to have been tampered with. A new dean was apointed, and Daphne would be allowed to apply and recieve a fair grade this time... in a year, due to beurocracy. Initially diapointed, she recieved an offer to join the mystery solver group, and was encouraged to use this year to learn investigative tecniques that would help her as a hero. Accepting, Daphne joined the Mystery Incorperated gang on their year long mystery-solving road trip.

And with the gang gathered together, they set forth to solve mysteries, blissfully unaware of the task they were fated to undertake, and the old friend of the family one would encounter.


End file.
